He was never mine
by BrandedInsanity
Summary: A wedding is a wonderful occasion...but not for everyone. Super short one-shot


Short one-shot story.

I promise, I'm getting back to Kuroko the Housekeeper! I just couldn't get this storyline out of my head.

Dammit I love Kise~

Disclaimer: kNB isn't mine.

* * *

Kise sat on the cold wooden floor of Teiko middle school. It had been a long time since he had come back to his alma mater. He ran his hands over the freshly waxed floor. Teiko's reputation had skyrocketed since he was in middle school. Funds came pouring in as hopeful rising basketball stars fought for their right to be on the number one middle school team. Kise felt a smile tug at his lips as he remembered the day he first saw the team play, the first time he played with the seconds string, the first time he played with Kuroko Tetsuya. The thought of the blue-haired shadow's name made the smile disappear completely from his face.

He was...not the nicest guy to Kuroko the first time they had met. Kise had been...pretentious. He judged Kuroko for his delicate features and his weak looking frame. Kise had never been so wrong about someone in his whole life. He thought about how they had grown together, grown apart, and how Kuroko fought, tooth and nail, to bring the Generation of Miracles back together; not as a team, but as friends. How the man he first saw as a weakling had beaten the strongest basketball teams in the country, how Kuroko Testuya gave everything he had for the GOM's sanity.

Kuroko...was something special. Kise ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He stood and adjusted his suit as he made his way out of the gym. Kuroko certainly was special...and he wasn't the only one to notice. Kuroko had an extremely low presence, sure, but once you took notice of him...it was hard to look away. Kuroko, once you got to know him, was the very definition of strength, of sacrifice, of hard work.

Kise sighed, when had the admiration turned into something so much sweeter? It had started innocently enough, he was sure. He started to just...want to be by Kuroko's side. He just wanted to play basketball with the shadow and then...he wanted to hang out outside of club...and when the GOM separated, Kise really only ever missed Kuroko. Then all he wanted to do was hug Kuroko. All he wanted was to be around Kuroko all the time...He wanted to help Kuroko the way he had helped him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing everything he could to make Kuroko smiled. Kise shook his head, deciding it would be best to just...get there.

Kise walked the bustling streets, ignoring the calls of his fans and the shouts of reporters. Normally, he would give them a smile, give them a show, but Kise had to focus all his energy doing that somewhere else today. He noticed some of the screaming girls had crossed the street behind him. He sighed and began to run.

Kise took a deep breath in and let it out in a ragged breath. He opened the church doors, a smile on his face, as he walked down the aisle up to the alter.

"You're late" Aomine sighed, "I thought you'd run away or something"

Kise smiled, "From this? Never". His breath was taken away when he saw Kuroko open the doors to the church. It was like he was moving in slow motion as he adjusted his tie and made his way to the arch. Kise made eye contact with Kuroko and the two smiled at each other...

Kise watched and smiled while his heart shattered into a million pieces. He stood by the alter, as Aomine, obviously fighting the tears, grabbed Kuroko's hand to guide him the rest of the way.

Kise smiled, knowing Kuroko was the love of his life, but Kise wasn't the love of his. Kise clapped as he watched as the only person he'd ever loved, the only person he could love, married his friend. His eyes teared up, the smile on his face shook because he knew...he knew that even though he loved Kuroko with every fiber of his being, he could never make Kuroko smile like the way he did when he looked at Aomine.

The ceremony soon ended and Aomine swung Kuroko up in his arms. Kise watched Kuroko's face as he told Aomine to let him down.

With their backs to turned to him, Kise watched as the happy newly weds left the church...and, while no one was watching, Kise cried...knowing Kuroko would never, from now until the end of time, be his.

* * *

So I recently went to a wedding where my two best friends got married. At the reception, I happened across a guest who was crying, not excessively, just some tears. Naturally, I waltzed over and offered him some tissues and we got to talking and...he was basically Kise in this story.

I didn't do his words or his grace or his love any justice in this. But it was so inspiring and heartbreaking, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"The beauty of love shines the brightest beside the shadow of heartbreak"

LIKE DAM SON

Anyway

Cheers all


End file.
